


[彬奎]《水培玛丽安》

by NanNan1644



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanNan1644/pseuds/NanNan1644
Summary: 荒唐爱情故事。
Kudos: 9





	[彬奎]《水培玛丽安》

1

他站在玻璃瓶与铝罐筑出的巢前，扶住瓶子的颈像扶住一个活物。我静静地观望他，柔软的指覆在雾蒙蒙的玻璃森林里，发着青灰的色泽，崔秀彬擦了擦自己的手，见了我就笑起来，抚弄一个孩子一样抚弄我的耳肉，又拿了新的纸巾仔细地擦起手指。

“李老师怎么说你的？”崔秀彬挨着窗站着，窗是矮窗，他比窗还长一些。

“讲我还要多做，动作虾子一样软，要我多吃饭的。”我坐在铺好的床上，还是汗津津的，听着浴间的冲水声，要不是怕骂怕痛，真要把自己陷进去。

“你哭了吗？”他看我的脏裤腿，我的果汁渍，盯一块脏垢一样看我，随时都有把我抓起来的可能。

“还没来得及哭，我攒着，明天，后天，多哭几阵子。”我预备着揉一下眼睛，被他攥着腕子扯了扯，正欲接吻就挨了一下轻飘飘的推搡。

“我刷牙了。”崔秀彬直了直身子，又像是知道对不住我，捏小猫一样捏了一下我腕上薄薄的肉，捏住了我的脾气。

最近时常是这样落寞的，我和他没有脾气发就少有交流，他的个子是高的，高的人疲惫也疲惫得很显眼，脊骨对折了似的，支着他高的皮囊和高的颅顶，支出一种让人很不高兴的氛围。我们已经两周没有去弘大，月末评测总是叫他伤心，短眠又过劳，连理会我都难。

俊亨拧开了浴室，锁芯啪嗒地开合，我背对着秀彬脱起衣服，湿漉漉的上衣和潮湿的裤子，报复似的堆在地板上，赤条条地走了，要拿热水把自己烫出个人样。

2

我未必是和他相熟的，因为没有长假的关系，短假时崔秀彬就陪我乘车，在弘大或狎鸥亭买些必需品，这是其次的，他和我装成来首尔旅行的学生，找些干净整洁的旅店，少时每月一次，多时每周都要做一做。可是因为没有成为成人，人欲里连酒精也没有，没有这样的迷惑物，做爱的事就要真挚，就要至死不渝了些。

他说我好像还是个孩子。我说当然是个孩子，独生的爱我没有享受，那么别的爱当然都要占有，我想过，我也是可原谅的，我不很年轻也不很老旧，只要从头到尾做个咬了人也直着出气的孩子，他是干嘛要跟我一个小尖儿生气，他不好跟我出气，崔秀彬永远都要原谅我，永远会在论岘洞站下车，为我的鞋带重新系一个柔软的结。他不这样觉得，他见姐姐和哥哥乘车来见我，一口叫我一声小狗，似乎没睡醒一样的把我当个婴孩，才想起自己也是个幺儿。幺儿和幺儿不同，幺儿解幺儿的衣物，但世界上哪里有两个相同的幼子？这不是痴人说梦？

我以为我和他是好的，孤零零地好，可满打满算也只认识了八个月，八个月，即便我是女人也怀不出个完整的胎。更何况崔秀彬这种人是不做傻事的，为了安全和妥帖，他可以在避孕套上再套一个避孕套，把我也塞进避孕套，他和套子长在一起。

他把一张排表画得四四方方，裱在架子床上，小小的纸长着一身花字，总是要连清晨的第一个嘟声都要抢着，可他也有跟我相似的地方。我的姿态不很好，倒不畏惧体罚，一旦落后就要哭一阵子，落后让我发涩发苦，又怕回到那样没有希望变成寻常人的样子，又怕在崔秀彬面前落下风。

崔秀彬可从来不爱哭，倒不是把泪腺摘了碾了的不哭，他的不哭是隐忍的美德，自有自的审美。他也垂泪过几回，为我撸鼻子抹眼泪的时候也不知是福至心灵还是真心心痛我几夜不睡的煎熬，崔秀彬红着眼睛，咽着哭，像是一面流眼泪一面吃自己的眼泪。他哭了我反而不好意思哭，学他抹我一样抹他，抹得很脏，他也不骂我。

我是不信他真心疼我。我叫他的名字，吃他买回来的饭食，靠他添饭，冲他脱衣服承他的欢也不过是好玩儿的好玩儿，好玩儿的极致。这种不谈感情名分的肉欲又不是单我一个的投机取巧，他抱我揉我，摆弄孩子一样摆弄我，让我也为他流眼泪，可是我和俊亨，和凯有什么分别。他也为别人系鞋带，他挤进那个A，我还是那个C。我是稍捎吃了两口肉汤就沾沾自喜了，我自己也不言语不抗议，什么起义的心也从未有过，我还怨他，我也不是个好东西。

3 

吃蚬子汤饭我见不得贝肉挑进他碗里时他说我太珍爱自己了，我还同他生了气，小鸡崽一样啄了两口就不吃，现在想想是很幼稚的。他的宽容伙同世界对我的宽容就这么把我养坏了，他比我还坏。

练习生的日子繁琐又枯燥，又在公司规定的出道组规划期里，短暂去了学校也不知道是装样还是补眠，但凡有些希望的都灰着脸，鬼魂一样游荡在沙拉自助前。我午餐只吃煎火腿肉和鸡胸，姜泰现作为我的饭桌同伙，见了就直皱眉，嘴巴也坏得很，说我作为兄长的短身是这造成的。我不跟他争辩，只是一个劲的想，要是崔秀彬陪我来就绝不会这样。想得自己都唾弃，想得违心。

“你怎么不跟我那么说？”我挑着饼干，蹲在练习室里，对着那时的想法耿耿于怀，灯光很昏暗，崔秀彬像一个剪影，剪影活了，碰碰我的手背，不让我把饼干屑淌进脖子里。

“说什么？”崔秀彬很习惯我的多思，平静的倒着饮料水，是仙人掌和桦树的甜汁，药一样挥发在空气里，黏在练习间湿漉漉的地板上。

“说一些，说一些那些话。”你偶尔也得发点儿疯，说我说不了的话，说我想要的话。后头的话我在心里默默地撕着喑哑着，皱着眉头看他，要我是他就能看见自己撇起来的嘴，我不是他，就怎么也看不到自己讨人嫌得样子。

“最近的重心要在练习上，进了磨合期就要成为半个成人了，你很瘦，多吃些，我不能吃的，你代我吃吧。”崔秀彬也不知道明白不明白我想什么，很温顺的在我的毛茸茸的卫衫上捻掉灰尘和绒线。

我去拉他的手，他抬眼看了看我，又很寻常的整理起地面，我坐着他也坐着，两个人像两个长肢怪物一样，我一蹬腿就能踹他，我想踹他，又觉得太放肆了。要放在以前我踹也就踹了，可是他跟一团雾一样来，带着雾蒙蒙的温热，我怕把他踹散了。

“我被选进去你得满足我一个愿望。”我跟他说。

“什么愿望？哥买给你。”崔秀彬一开口，我的心就先一步散了，有点儿发怒，又像发窘。

我不敢再提那种念头，怕自取其辱，我从来不自取其辱，又怕侮辱他，他和我一样，别人不爱他他就不爱别人，绝不做先锋。我说，我想要在一张真正的床上做爱。

“是原来的地方不舒服吗？我们可以换一换，哥会好好处理这件事。”崔秀彬下意识地为我抹着嘴，这次换我拨开他。

“那是什么床，那不是床，那也不是做爱。”我的脸一定变得难看，我笃信了，连他的眼睛也不敢看，怕他也难看，也怕端详出自己的丑陋来。

他迟疑了一下，又拉着我的手，他的手是很宽的，韧韧地裹住我，这是一只还没有伤害过我的手，我冲它发怒发使愠，它从没有辜负我。

“现在不行。”，崔秀彬说，“对不起。”，他说第二句。

我不要他对不起我，我要他对得起我。这种不能说也不能哭的时候，我又生出很多破坏性友谊的不安。说实在话，我也没有挑拣他的立场，血缘上没有他迁就我的可能，关系上又没有我要求他的本领。

4 

我看着他的眼睛，沉默了一会儿，又像赌气又像叹气地说，那好吧，体面的不行那就不体面，我想在宿舍做，你让俊亨他们出去，我要和你待着。不是想，是要。

秀彬不说行也不说不行，在手机上发着简讯，实在有了劝说的可能才同我说可行，我抿着嘴，干巴巴的一面解衣服一面避着监控往宿舍走，想不清楚，又清楚的认识到一种可能。一种绝对性的，无法违抗的可能，一种推卸的可能。

你不要让我背对你，我是有些害怕的，怕痛怕挤，人怕的大多事我都怕，你不要让我不舒服，你不能。我坐在地板上，看着他的耳朵，面片一样的耳廓，白莹莹的肉，流汗就生出好多炎症来，吃起来和所有部位的肉是一样，生理的咸，咸得越来越淡。

崔秀彬展开我，侧着脑袋拥住我，我不抖他才动，碰我的腿和腰，动作很轻贱，没有那种抵死的黏连，也没有很多迷恋，人就是人，我也只是两条腿，一套性器官的普通物种。

我说，这真奇怪，像你摸着摸着，摸进我更深更深的地方，像摸进了我的内脏，我的内脏也紧缩，我的内脏也发痒。崔秀彬摸了摸我的头发，他的手湿漉漉的，蹭了我的汗，像是腿根和小腹替我流泪了，他拿我的泪捻我的头发，从头发里描出我的轮廓，我的脸。

“我流血了吗？”我咽了咽口水，把呻吟也咽了。

“没有，你已经不再流血了。”他拖着我，动作还是轻的，不急着叫我有什么反应，他自己也没有，他的眼睛看着我，他也汗濛濛的。

“我从前流血吗？”我哼出两声，又问他。

他这次没有说话，想了想，他每次想都挤出两个涡漩，像用皮肤在思考。崔秀彬亲了我一下，说，应该是没有的。

5

“哥呢，哥走了吗？”我正赶上犯胃炎，合着焖烧杯里的米汤，冲崔秀彬叫嚷，袜子也没穿，赤条条的坐着卧着，门外还在过冬，我像进了深夏，也不知道是犯呕让我发热还是发热让我犯呕。

“走了，早先走的，早上，你歇过这天就要去练，不要再躺着。”崔秀彬还是没有学会说我爱听的话，也不给我为别人垂泪的可能，“自己也要看一看听一听那些事宜，也不要总说忘了。”

我坐起来咳了一会儿，饭也吃不干净就要去招惹他，就要兴妖作怪。离公开日也没有多少日子，就是得病也要压缩，五天的病放在一天里生，我生性又是有些笨的，即使真有些天才也无从追赶，只能能睡则睡。看他熬得水肿的脸就一面咳一面笑，我说这下太好了，还有两只青眼圈，是有点熊猫的形貌了。

“我没见过熊猫。”崔秀彬坐在我身边，并不为我的话羞恼，摸了摸自己的脸，颔着下巴。

“我也没见过——”我捂着嘴巴，嘶嘶地跟他讲话，怕传染他，没有亲近的必要。

“出道之后，也许能去中国，也许，能看熊猫。”他哄我似的，摸我烫呼呼的脸，地暖太热。

到了最后的日子，我既没有发疯也没有嚎啕，只是抽泣，像两年来的每一天一样，像是累久了，疲软了，反倒不像在流一个如常所愿的泪。我记得那天还是冷的，我冷不丁的听着他们讲录音的事，要怎么加急加紧，听着听着就病了。

我想看袋鼠，想看鲨鱼，大邱和首尔没有的，我希望以后统统都见一见。可我不叫嚷，倒不是说叫嚷无用，生病磋磨了我，他也磋磨我。

我说，完蛋了，这下彻底完蛋了。以后没有出得去的生活，我们再也不能伪装成外地的学生，再也不能过寻常的十代二十代生活了。我看着他，有种迷路的无助感，又不踏实又像做梦，觉得未来好得出去，坏得彻底。我的手遮着脸，闷闷的，反而有种涕泗横流的错感，想说的再也说不出来了，像是一夜之间就没有办法再开口向哥讨要玩具一样。

崔秀彬的眼睛背着光，很黑很沉默，捉我的手像原先的每一次一样，他的手指好凉，软金属一样缠着，握着，把我剥开。他的嘴唇很软，津液很寻常，没有味道，像任何一个吻一样。

“你会生病。”我说。

“我不怕。”他看着我的眼睛。他不怕。


End file.
